Static
by TheSleeplessPrime
Summary: A Sparkling is found by Optimus Prime and is taken into care by the Autobots but a surprise lays instore for them ... and the Decepticons
1. A Strange Find

Static Chapter One

As the red and blue mech gazed up at the stars twinkling in the moonlit sky, he felt a small hand wriggle its way into his. He looked down. To his right sat a lone Sparkling. She was a beautiful metallic silver and cobalt blue colour, on the side of her head were "antennae" like his own and, as the mech looked on, two twinkling optics as blue as the Energon that flowed through her circuits stared up at him. Her lower faceplate was covered by a metal mask just like his but the rest that showed was a light red colour, she must've been crying as tiny Energon tears streaked down her cheek-plates and disappeared behind her mask, leaving a trail of brighter metal against the grubby metal. Her lower arms were silver like her mid-torso, toes and her lower legs. Her upper-torso, thighs and upper arms were cobalt blue and her helm was a shining combination of both colours.

The Sparkling's hand was cold but comforting to the lone mech. It reminded him of another Sparkling he had looked after once. The memory conjured up a pool of tears, waiting to be released. A small squeak brought the mech back to reality and he looked down at the Sparkling trying to climb into his lap. The mech gently lifted her into his arms and cradled her for a while. _It __was __strange_, he thought, _that __a __Sparkling __such __as __herself __is __completely __unafraid __of __a __massive __mech __like __me. _The mech reached into his subspace compartment and, after a moment of rummaging, pulled out a small cube of Energon.

The Sparkling latched on to the cube in a flash but drank so slowly the mech had carried her all the way back to the Ark from the hillside by the time she had finished. The other Autobots were surprised at their new arrival and immediately crowded around to get a closer look at the Sparkling. No sooner than they did, the Sparkling started whimpering and cuddled closer to the red and blue mech, Optimus Prime.

"Shh, hey it's OK. Autobots – " began Optimus.

"Aww, come on Prime, let's see the – "

" – Yeah Prime show us the – "

" – Come on Prime – " For Optimus, the day couldn't possibly get any worse however fate proved him wrong.

The crowd of mechs then began yelling and nagging at their leader to show them the Sparkling. The surge of voices were frightening the Sparkling so much her cries and wails added to the chorus of voices. "Autobots! Please!" cried Optimus. He sighed. "SILENCE!" bellowed the mech. The Autobots silenced themselves so fast it was as though someone had flicked a switch. Except for the Sparkling, she just continued wailing and struggling in Optimus' arms. The lives of the Ark's crew would never be the same again.


	2. Home And Hell

Static

Chapter Two

The Sparkling refused to relax around the other Autobots, eat, drink or even recharge. Optimus made several attempts to calm the wailing Sparkling as did Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz but they only managed to quieten her to a whimper.

"Prime you really should get some recharge, the Sparkling is running you ragged," said Ratchet gently, "besides, you're almost out of energy."

"I know Ratchet," replied Optimus, "but she won't calm down ever since the others surrounded her and tried to hold her. She's still scared to be put down."

"Trust me Prime, you were a bigger pain in the aft than her but Ironhide and I managed you. So this Sparkling is NOTHING, behaviour-wise, compared to you when you were a Sparkling." Ratchet pointed out.

Prime sighed. He knew he wanted to put the mewling Sparkling down but another part of him wanted to look after her more. It was strange; he'd just 'adopted' a Sparkling, that was unknown to him that could be a Decepticon's child. And yet, he felt a connection to the being – '_like __a __brother_' he thought – and, in a way he could not understand, they both had similarities between each other: the mask, the Energon-coloured optics and the strange 'antennae' on the side of the head. Not to mention the way she cuddled up to the tallest, largest and most strict Autobot in the Ark so easily and without fuss.

"It is strange" Optimus murmured as he retreated to his quarters with the Sparkling, still whimpering in his arms.

A few kliks later, Ratchet also sighed. He knew as well as Ironhide and Optimus that Optimus couldn't cope with the amount of stress building up. It was obvious that soon, Optimus Prime was going to give in to the stress and that that would only lead to him being unfit to control the ranks of Autobots that relied and depended upon him as a leader. It also meant that the Ark was open to any attack launched by the Decepticons and that if Prime gave in to the stress, it would be a battle that everyone knew they could never win.

Yet another problem was that at this point, the Autobots hadn't given her a name, they just called her 'the Sparkling'. This was proving to be problematic. Most of the time, she didn't respond so it then involved the use of having to disrupt her from playing, leading on to her crying and then a whole heap of mess came from that.

'_Honestly,__'_ Ratchet thought to himself,_ '__this __blasted __Sparkling __is __running __us __ALL __ragged __never __mind __just __one!__We __better __find __a __name __for __her __or __at __least __a __relative __that __may __be __online!__'_ and with that the grumpy CMO retreated to his quarters too, only to receive a night of cries emitting from their leader's room


	3. Surpises Lay Instore

Static

Chapter Three

The next few days were hell. Every morning, at a ridiculously early time, the Sparkling would wake and begin crying; this would be loud enough to wake the entire Ark and even the heaviest of sleepers, the Dinobots! After three weeks every bot in the Ark wasn't recharging well, especially Optimus Prime. Whenever the Sparkling woke and began to cry, Optimus was forced out of his peaceful recharge to feed and calm her down. On the most extreme of occasions, he had to even let the Sparkling sleep with him just because she would get too cold by herself in her own recharge crib! It was just getting out of hand.

"Optimus! You've got to see this!" yelled Ratchet and Ironhide from the corridor. Optimus sighed, rubbed his optics and left for the rec. room.

"What is it Ratchet, Ironhide?" asked Prime wearily.

"Look at Teletraan 1!" the exclaimed simultaneously. Teletraan 1's screen was filled with static.

"What the? What is going on here?" spluttered the Prime.

"We don't know, none of us do," the CMO explained, "one moment Teletraan 1 is fine and functioning. The next…"

"Yeah Prime," interrupted Ironhide, "we'd just relieved you of Sparkling duty and set her down on Teletraan's panels 'coz she was squirming 'round in Ratch's arms. Then we just went to get her some Energon from the storeroom when a loud buzzing came from the rec. room."

"Then we ran back in and Teletraan 1 was like this." Finished Ratchet. Optimus was stumped; this had NEVER happened before. His logics circuits were desperately trying to link what Teletraan 1's static had to do with the Sparkling, it was giving him a processor-ache. But when he thought about it properly, it all added up. The Sparkling had been sat on Teletraan 1!

"Prime, with all due respect, are you mad?" cried Ratchet, "its simply impossible that a SPARKLING could make an extremely powerful computer such as Teletraan 1 go static. It must be something else like a freak weather thing or maybe somebot tripped over a wire or –"

"Just think about it Ratchet. I mean, in your lifetime, you must've seen a Sparkling do _something_ out-of-the-ordinary."

"Maybe. But the odds of it happening again are _simply __astronomical_!"

"But it is possible, right?" Optimus pressed.

"Yes, I suppose so. But –"

"Thank you Ratchet. That is all I need to know."

"Prime! Hey Prime!" A voice from behind Optimus made him jump. It was Wheeljack running full-pelt at Optimus.

"Oh no, Wheeljack…SLOW DOWN!" yelled the Prime with as much authority as he could muster; he was so drained on recharge lately. "And if it's another invention gone wrong, no offence, but I don't want to know." The inventor skidded to a tense stop at Optimus' feet.

"No, no its not an experiment or an invention," Wheeljack hesitated, "it's a thing concerning the Sparkling…and you."


	4. Bots, Data Pads And Names

Static

Chapter Four

As the two mech made their way to the control room, cries of disbelief, amazement and Sparkling laughter caught their audio receptors, ending Optimus Prime into a sea of questions and possible conversations. When the mechs entered the room, Optimus was presented with a crowd f Autobots laughing and gasping in awe as the Sparkling played with some data pads on the floor. However they weren't some random pads, every one of the pads would fill with static every time the Sparkling laid even a finger on it!

"Wheeljack, what in the Pit is going on here?" queried Prime.

"Well, she was just 'drawing' a picture of you, Ironhide and Ratchet when she wanted to sit of Ratch's lap. So he picked her up, she went to sleep and when she woke up Ratchet was working on a data pad," Wheeljack paused and vented before continuing, "she wanted to draw again so Ratchet handed her another data pad but as soon as she touched it… it filled with static." Finished Wheeljack. Soon after he finished, a sudden rise in voices caught the bots' attention. It was the Sparkling drawing attention to her as she made a mad dash to Teletraan 1's open circuitry.

Everyone made a run for the Sparkling but only one mech made it to her in time, Ironhide. " Gotcha! Ya li'l bundle o' mischief!" said Ironhide in triumph.

"Uh, Wheeljack," said Prime

"Yes?"

"What was that thing you wanted me for?" all he received was a momentarily blank faceplate.

"Wha -? Oh yeah!" remembered the mad inventor, "well, I ran a DNA test on the Sparkling and it only came up with one match," Wheeljack paused, "you sir."

"What? I don't understand," spluttered Optimus, "how?"

"Well, technically –"

"Wheeljack," Optimus interrupted, "I don't want 'technically', I just want a straightforward answer."

"Yes sir. Well when I did the test, I compared her DNA to yours and it had a similar structure. You both have the same creators."

"That'll explain why you both look similar to each other." Contributed Ratchet. He had come over after Ironhide had caught and dumped the Sparkling with Ratchet; the Sparkling squirming again in her carrier's arms.

"So what are we going to call her?" asked Ironhide. An idea was slowly forming in Optimus Prime's processor and a small smile hid behind his mask.

"We'll call her…Static."


	5. An Attack and A Surprise

Static Chapter Five

"Prime! Decepticons within a 5-mile radius! ETA 15 minutes!" yelled Bluestreak from the control room.

'_Great,__'_ thought Prime, _'__just __great. __We __have __a __sparkling __in __our __care __and __now __we__'__ve __got __Decepticons __coming __for __yet __another __battle!__'_ For Optimus, this day just couldn't get any worse. First, Static wouldn't recharge, Teletraan 1 was destroyed by the Dinobots' so-called "finesse" and now they had Decepticons coming to kick Autobot aft! Optimus prime sighed in depression.

"Autobot, prepare for battle. Transform and roll out!" the Autobot leader then turned to his weapons specialist, Ironhide.

"Ironhide, do you think you could look after Static? I mean, you're best suited to look after her because, well, if a Decepticon attacks you then you'll be able to defend Static more easily than anyone else and I realistically need to be fighting Megatron." The Prime asked.

"I think so Optimus. But I'm not sure I'm fit for the job – or that she likes me," Ironhide replied, "but where are we gonna hide if the Decepticons break through?" Optimus gave this a thought.

"Perhaps I could give you the combination to my quarters? And let you hide in there?" Ironhide was in disbelief.

"But Prime, no one is allowed to go in your quarters! Not even me!"

"Yeah? Well now you are! I'll just set you up before I go and join the others." And with that Optimus, Ironhide and Static (Static being carried in Ironhide's arms) ran down the halls until they reached Optimus Prime's quarters. Optimus punched in the code, shoved Ironhide and Static inside, pointed out the toys and Energon supplies and sprinted back to the waiting armies.

'_Well __this __is __just __great,__'_ thought Ironhide, _'__sparkling __sitting.__'_ He cast a glance at the snoozing sparkling. To Ironhide, it was almost impossible that such a cute and innocent child could be the little sister to the great and noble Optimus Prime! But true nonetheless.

* * *

><p>While Ironhide was looking after Static, the battle had already commenced as soon as Optimus joined his troops.<p>

"Optimus! This is the last day on this puny planet you shall ever see!" cackled Megatron, the warlord of the Decepticons, as he fired his fusion cannon at the Autobot troops.

"Wrong again Megatron! Autobots, ATTACK!" bellowed Optimus Prime over the din. Barely a nanoklik after he yelled there was an almighty roar from both sides of Cybertronians as the two armies clashed, locking, once again, into battle. The cries of the troops could be heard from Optimus' quarters, deep within the Ark, and was causing a processor-ache to form in Static's head, slowly waking her up from a peaceful recharge. Static began to cry softly as Ironhide ran to fetch a bottle of Energon.

"There, there shhh," murmured Ironhide, "come on, Energon. There ya go." The whimpering sparkling latched onto the bottle and was slowly draining the softly glowing liquid. Her cries slowly ceased as her processor-ache was numbed and her fumbling fuel tanks filled with warm Energon.

Outside, three Autobots were badly injured and six Decepticons were unconscious. Just like previous battles Optimus Prime and Megatron battled it out once again, hands locked together in a furious grip; both mechs' immense strength threatening to tear each other's arms out of their sockets. Jazz and Prowl were locked in combat with Skywarp and Thundercracker whilst Bumblebee, Bluestreak and Tracks were battling it out against Starscream, Soundwave and the cassetticons. They all had their roles in each and every battle, Autobots and Decepticons alike, but none of them managed to even catch a glimpse of small silver and blue make its way across the field towards Optimus Prime and Megatron.

* * *

><p>"Ironhide! How ya' doin' wiv Static?" yelled Jazz over his comm. Link as he ducked to avoid a shower of cluster bombs from Thundercracker.<p>

"Yeah fine but Static's got a processor-ache and she's immensely hungry!" Ironhide yelled back, "she's already gone through six bottles!"

'_Six __bottles?__'_ thought Jazz, _'__it __just __simply __ain__'__t __possible!__ '__Specially __for __a __sparkling __her __size!__'_ a violent explosion brought Jazz back from his thoughts.

"Jazz! Prime and Megatron were caught in a blast from one of Wheeljack's bombs!" cried Bluestreak, "we gotta go find Prime!"

"An explosion?" said a bewildered Jazz as he and all the mechs on the battlefield hurried down to inspect the crater the explosion had left.

Ironhide too heard the explosion and immediately commed Optimus… but he couldn't even get a dialling tone. He then commed Ratchet and asked what happened.

"An explosion of some kind happened exactly where Optimus and Megatron were fighting! Now there's so much smoke none of us, Decepticons included, can see whether Prime of Megatron are online!" Ratchet sounded anxious.

"Well can't ya' just scan for em'?"

"No, neither of their spark signatures are showing up on any of our scans!" at this point Ratchet sounded beyond anxious, Ratchet was downright frightened out of his CPU. "Hide I need you down here now! Oh, and bring Static too!" and with that, Ironhide and Ratchet rang off.

'_An __explosion? __This __can__'__t __be __good.__'_ Ironhide thought and quickly gathered the now wide-awake Static and sped down to the battlegrounds.

* * *

><p>The explosion had caught the attention of every Autobot and Decepticon and the battle ceased as quickly as it had started.<p>

"Primus!" muttered Ratchet softly, "WHEELJACK! Where are you?" bellowed the CMO. Meekly, Wheeljack stepped forward.

"Here Ratchet."

"Explain."

"Well, I threw a bomb but I didn't throw it at Prime and Megatron! I threw it at Skywarp and Thundercracker!"

"So why did it land at Prime and Megatron?"

"I don't know! I swear!"

"Perhaps I Can Clear This Mystery Up." Came a monotone voice from the back of the crowd that had assembled around the quarrelling mechs and the smoking crater. It was Soundwave who spoke.

"Oh really?" Ratchet said dismissively as he raised an optic ridge.

"Affirmative." Soundwave stated. Both armies were in total disbelief. The Communications Officer of the Decepticons was willing to help them find Optimus Prime and Megatron? It was simply unbelievable!

Ratchet had no idea what to say except "Well? What is your brilliant idea then Soundwave?" At this, Soundwave paused briefly. It looked to the Autobots that he had no idea what was to be done. Then…

"Problem: Leaders Missing." A loud rustling went through the anxious mechs and quiet murmurs were heard but dismissed.

"Well done Soundwave, you worked out what we couldn't (!)," said Ratchet sarcastically.

"Solution:" another pause, "Wait Until Smoke Has Cleared."

* * *

><p>A loud rustling of voices ran through crowd of anticipating mechs. Half of them approved of the proposed solution and half of them didn't.<p>

"And what exactly are we gonna do till then eh Soundwave?" said Starscream, the other warriors then took this question up and started yelling at Soundwave and Ratchet.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Ratchet as the tumultous roar of voices exceeded limits, "we have no choice but to wait because for all we know, our leaders could be in critical conditions and we could harm them further by blowing away the smoke and charging in there all guns blazing!" These were wise words from the CMO and after he finished talking, the quarreling mechs swapped looks and merely sat down on the ground and waited.

Ironhide and Static soon joined the silenced mechs and looked around at the carnage from the battle; rocks were ripped up and gaping holes in the ground surrounded the stunned red warrior. All Ironhide could do was sit quietly next to Ratchet and Wheeljack with Static looking very calm in his arms. Ironhide wondered what kind of damage the explosion had done to Optimus and Megatron and whether they were still online; these thoughts were then pushed aside by new ones, each thinking what both armies would do if their leaders were deactivated or in stasis lock.

'_This is just awful,_' thought Ironhide,'_we have no idea whether Optimus or Megatron are online coz we can't pick up their spark signatures and even if we did, they'd probably be so faint we didn't notice!_' The red warrior was furious with himself and with the Decepticon faction: he should've been there to help out his fellow Autobots instead of looking after a sparkling who could probably have been left with a different Autobot like Bumblebee or Gears or Brawn!

* * *

><p>Three hours passed and the smoke was still hanging in the air around them. Several arguments and fights had broken out between the Cassetticons and the Minibots so they had to be seperated by the Seekers and half the Autobots and Decepticons. Ratchet and Soundwave were sat almost together as they represented their respected (or not so respected) factions. Two waves of restlessness had swept over the armies and both nearly got up and walked away!<p>

"That's it, I'm blowing this Pit-foresaken smoke away with my thrusters!" said Thundercracker

"No you can't, you might damage our leaders!" said Skywarp

"So? Optimus Prime is a walking scrap heap and deserves to go to the Pit and Megatron can just be repaired as easily as a broken wrench!" countered Thundercracker. At the remark against their leader, the Autobots bristled with fury and twice some Autobots broke ranks and tried to charge the obnoxious Seeker. Pretty soon, both sides of mechs started fighting again; the Autobots defending the crater and the Decepticons attacking it. This proceeded for a few minutes and made Static cry again until Soundwave unleashed a fierce wave of Audio Disruptor Waves on the battling mechs. The fighters then proceeded to collapse to one knee and start clutching at their helms like they might fall off! Once Ratchet had their attention and the ADW were ceased, they smoke had cleared just enough for searchlights to pierce the once thick cloud.

Fright had taken over some of the Cybertronians as none of them knew what lay beyond the smoke and practically ALL the Decepticons and Autobots wouldn't venture closer than three metres to the crater, only Soundwave, Ratchet, Hook, Perceptor and Wheeljack dropped themselves into the pit. Suddenly a loud cry emitted from the crater and all the anxious mechs jumped back in a combination of fear and surprise. What was that noise? Was it Static? Where had it come from? All these questions were now buzzing around their CPUs and five silhouettes could eventually be made out from the screen of smoke.

"Look!" came a voice from the stock-still crowd, "they've found them! They've..." they trailed off as the silhouettes came closer and the front two could be made out clearly. It was Soundwave and Ratchet and they were holding... Sparklings?


	6. Dreaming

Static Chapter Six

The anticipating crowd of mechs stood with scratches and dents and scrapes on their battle-worn armour staring, completely baffled, at the Sparklings as though they had never seen one before. They couldn't believe their optics; this was what had become of their leaders? How could two _Sparklings_ possibly lead the Autobots and Decepticons? More importantly to some though, how were they going to change them back to normal?

"What. The. FRAG?" yelled Bluestreak, startling their sparkling leaders. This was promptly followed by Prowl hitting the ground; his CPU fried for it was filled with the fact that this event was simply _illogical_. With that, the CMO and the Decepticon TIC, followed by the other warriors and sharpshooters, all-too-calmly walked into the Ark towards the med bay. Jazz hoisted his mate to his pedes and trailed inside after the medic, Decepticon TIC and bewildered warriors.  
>Not one of them knew how their ADULT leaders had suddenly been turned into SPARKLINGS by an explosion because explosions happened all the time during battle and yet this time it felt and looked <em>wrong.<em>

* * *

><p>Several hours later and Ratchet, Soundwave, Hook, Perceptor and Wheeljack were still in the Medbay trying to figure out how this entire mishap was possible. In the mean time, amazingly no fights broke out, all the Autobots and Decepticons were waiting it out in the Rec. Room. Starscream was talking in a low voice to the Conehead trine and the rest of the Seeker trine about what should be done, Prowl and Red Alert were threatening to fritz <em>again<em> and the rest of the crew of both the Ark and the Nemesis were sat or stood quietly with anxious, frightened or concerned looks plastered across their faceplates.  
>It felt like forever until Perceptor and Hook came in with what the 'Bots and 'Cons hoped was good news. It wasn't.<br>"Um, guys could we have your attention for a minute?" the Seeker and Conehead trines stopped their heated debate as well as the Minibots and Cassetticons.

"Ratchet has ordered that you all keep the noise down and -" Perceptor was cut short by an irritated Hook.

"Look, will the following just get their afts to the Medbay now:" a relatively long list of mechs' names were read out,

"Prowl, Jazz, the Seekers, and Ironhide. But you ALL, Starscream" Hook said the Seeker's name rather pointedly,"MUST keep your voices low and your behaviour decent. If Optimus and Megatron see unpleasant behaviour and unpleasant words and if their processors are that of a Sparkling's, then it could have long-term effects on what they say, think or act," Hook then added, "Starscream" accusingly.  
>The baffled bots then proceeded to the Medbay to await whatever horrors lay there, waiting in the gloom to engulf their chassis'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>(<span>Optimus' POV)**

**It was actually rather frightening to be stuck in a room where there were at least five bots talking about me and Megatron, prodding us to see how we reacted and trying to communicate with us. More than once did Megatron kick or prod back at the mech to see how _he _liked it. That earnt him a glare. I recognised a few of the faces of the bots but I couldn't remember their names. Suddenly two of them walked out of the room and came back a few kliks later with six new bots. Three of them had large wings like a jet's, one was red, another had doorwings on his back and the last one had a strange visor over his optics. I didn't like the look of the three 'Seekers' as they were called, the red and blue and white one especially. **

**Megatron didn't like the other three however I felt like I knew them and could trust them. But I didn't even know them! This whole fiasco was beginning to freak me out but when the white robot beckoned the red one over I felt like I was home and that they were my Creators even though I knew subconsciously they weren't. Then, the red mech picked me up and cradled me in his large arms like he had done it before. Then the one of the Seekers, the red and white and blue one, came over and picked up Megatron and cradled him too but not as professionally as the one cradling me. **

**Time passed and I was still being cradled whilst the white robot called Ratchet debriefed the other five new bots on something that must have been important telling from the speed and tension of their speech and body actions. I could feel my optics going dim and my systems shutting down into recharge, suddenly a bottle of Energon was offered to me and I gladly accepted the warm fluid into my systems and Megatron did the same.**

**Before I slipped completely into recharge I managed to learn a few of the bots' names. The purple and black Seeker was called Skywarp; the blue Seeker was Thundercracker; the red and white and blue Seeker was Starscream; the one with the doorwings was Prowl; the one with the visor was Jazz; the one cradling me was Ironhide; the white "version" of Ironhide was Ratchet; the purple and green one was Hook; the red one with a thingy mounted on his shoulder was Perceptor; the blue one also had a thingy mounted on his shoulder was Soundwave and the one with the "fins" on the side of his helm was Wheeljack. He supposedly started all this, whatever 'all this' was. **

**But despite this, I couldn't help feeling like I had forgotten something, something important to me. It bothered me and I began to think about it. What could it be? I was so annoyed with myself that I couldn't remember but soon I remembered a word. A name. It was floating around my processor but it didn't help me remember. What was the name again? Oh yeah but at the time it didn't mean much to me. The name was Static.**

**Then a violent quarrel broke out between Ratchet and Soundwave, with Wheeljack caught in the middle. They nearly started wrestling with each other and Ratchet threw a few wrenches at Soundwave's helm but Soundwave neatly ducked to avoid them. Soon Prowl, Hook and Jazz managed to seperate the brawling mechs and Megatron and I were taken into a little room just off from the Medbay. It was then that I slipped into a heavy recharge dreaming about beautiful sights on the planet we were on, only for it to be stopped by a massive explosion where, in the dream, I knew no more.**


	7. Jealousy Fight

Static  
><span>Chapter 7<span>

* * *

><p><strong>====== Megatron's POV ======<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as Optimus and I woke up from recharge we were whisked away down the halls and into another room where there was a form of playpen in the middle of it. I kicked up a fuss with Starscream and bit his shoulder plating. That made him yell. Then he looked down and saw that I was glaring at him and he <em>smiled<em>! What an idiot! I've always known Starscream was an idiot but this just takes the Energon goodie! Then he handed me over to Skywarp and Optimus was handed over to a weird Autobot called Blaster. They then set us down in the playpen and sat on the couch and played a weird game on a weird screen.**

**At first, I didn't notice there was another Sparkling in the playpen with us. She was sat on the other side of the pen and was playing with some building blocks. Optimus nudged me to look. The other sparkling was a silver and cobalt blue colour with a mask just like Optimus' across her lower faceplates. She had bluey-silver antennae like Optimus' and bright blue optics, like Optimus'. But one thing that made her different from any other sparkling was that she was abnormally small for her "age". But I'm no medic; I am Lord Megatron, Leader and Warlord of the fearsome Decepticon Army! Then the sparkling noticed us for the first time and stopped playing with the blocks. Optimus nudged me again and crawled over to the sparkling, obviously wanting me to follow. Like that was gonna happen! He was at least twice her size but the little one seemed unfazed by him. **

'**_Weird' _I thought, _'but then again, everything in this universe, especially Starscream, is weird so there's no surprise.'_**

**Optimus sat with the sparkling and both tilted their helms. What was that? A flicker of recognition flashed across the sparkling's optics as she looked up at Optimus. She turned her helm towards me and confusion replaced recognition. Followed by what may have been anger and fury, but also _fright_. I felt bad about this strange turn of events so I tried to climb out of the pen, in which I succeeded… for three astro-seconds. Blaster must've nudged Skywarp and alerted him of my escape because said Seeker came over and placed me back in the pen. Then I threw a spare building block at him and got him on the wing. Awesome. Then I heard a short burst of laughter and saw the smaller sparkling on top of Optimus' back as he lay on his front. Both smiling greatly.  
><strong>**A sharp pang of jealousy coursed through my circuits and I glared at the two _glitch-headed idiots_ as they were playing with each other and frolicking around the tower of building blocks, both having the time of their _pathetic, worthless _lives. When Optimus looked up, I turned away before I could see the look of hurt on his faceplates. Then Optimus crawled over to me and tried to get me to join in the fun. When that didn't work, he resorted to bribery. He was beginning to get on my nerves. **

**Just as he was down to his last trick, I thwacked him hard on the arm with a resounding clang. He stared at me in horror then he retaliated. Soon we were rolling around the pen biting, screaming, kicking, punching and shouting and wailing. Skywarp and Blaster were too engrossed in their stupid game to realise what was going on. The sparkling was sitting in the corner crying silently to herself while we battled it out. It felt familiar, the fighting. I felt like I had done this a million times before. Then Prowl and Starscream came in and stood, frozen, in the doorway staring at us fighting. I managed to bite down hard on one of Optimus' antennae, making him scream. Then I jumped on him, flooring him whilst pounding his back as hard as I could. But Optimus then twisted and punched me square in the face as he grabbed my arm and flung me off him. I felt a bloodlust and I clawed my hand and aimed for his optics, to gouge them out.**

**It was at this point when Ratchet and Soundwave pushed past them and Soundwave grabbed hold of me and Ratchet grabbed Optimus. I was so angry with Optimus and the stupid crying sparkling that I didn't care what the consequences were of our brawl. I bit Soundwave's hand, hard, causing him to nearly drop me. Unfortunately, he didn't. **

**I was taken from the room so I could calm down elsewhere in Soundwave's company. I hated the stupid Autobots and I hated Optimus and the sparkling most of all. Then I was told who the sparkling was; Optimus' sister, Static. Jealousy, anger and hate filled me to the brim once more and I screamed in anguish. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I could scream no more; I then resorted to crying and cried myself into recharge, dreaming that I was torturing Static over and over again while Optimus Prime begged me to spare her and take him instead. Then I shot him and he fell to the floor, dead.**

* * *

><p>====== Regular POV ======<p>

* * *

><p>When both sparklings were seperated there was just Static to deal with. She had managed to corner herself away from the fight and was sat crying to herself. Jazz and Blaster had tried to get her out of the corner but failed miserably. Then Bumblebee came and got her out, her still sobbing into his armour. Static was practically unscathed from the fight between Megatron and Optimus but she must've been wounded mentally, seeing her older brother fight and be in pain.<p>

"Ratchet, I don't know how this is gonna work. We've already had one fight, how many more will follow?" said Prowl, his doorwings in a high V shape.

"Prowl you are hardly in a fit position to make that sort of comment," replied Ratchet angrily as he sorted Optimus' wounds, "and I didn't see _you _trying to stop them. I didn't see _you_ trying to comfort Static, did I?"

"well, no..." said Prowl, his head bowed in shame.

"But I don't know how many more fights this small family can endure before it snaps." Prowl looked at Ratchet questioningly. "Optimus and Megatron are like brothers even if they do fight but that's only to be expected. And now Static has been brought into the mix there is undoubtly going to be jealousy going through Megatron's processor. So they are all like a family and that has to be taken into consideration if we are going to allow them to play together and such."

"ohhh." realised Prowl. Optimus perked up at the mention of his sister and tried to wriggle off the berth.

"Oh no ya don't sonny, you've already got injuries, I don't want to be repairing more." said Ratchet as he placed Optimus back on the berth, "besides, you can go and see Static in a minute after I've repaired you." The mini Prime pulled a face and sat still, or as still as you can get a sparkling to be.

"Hey Ratchet, ya got anything to soothe shock symptoms?" Bumblebee asked as he entered carrying a distraught Static.

"I uh don't know Bumblebee but I think you can see that I've got my hands full right now so it'll have to wait, ok?"

"'k Ratchet."

"Did you bring Static in?"

"Yeah, I figured that she might calm down if she was with Optimus"

"good, good. Set her down next to him. Prowl, you can go now thank you"

"Very well Ratchet, but I will be wanting to finish this conversation another time." said Prowl as he left. Bumblebee gently set Static down next to her brother just as Ratchet had finished repairing his antennae. Static soon stopped crying as Optimus sheepishly stroked her helm. Then she cuddled up to Optimus and they rested there for a while. It was nice for Ratchet's old spark to see them cuddle together after a fight.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Mm?"

"Is it just me or does Static look slightly guilty?" said Bumblebee worriedly.

"mm, she does a bit. Maybe it's just because of the fight and she thinks they were fighting over her." agreed Ratchet, "but it's best if we let them readjust to each other after Optimus' fierce fighting side surfaced. Static might be a little cautious around him now she's seen that but at least she's seen it now rather than never." And with that, both mechs silently left the annex and shut the door slightly, leaving the two sparklings to recover after the previous events.


	8. The Storm Before The Calm

Static  
><span>Chapter Eight<span>

* * *

><p>It was touching to see how well Optimus acted with Static in his current state. He would sit with her and cuddle her to comfort her if she was upset, he would help her climb or build stuff when she was playing, he would also help her tidy up or pick up the building blocks when it was time for recharge. Then he would act like a watchdog and look after her when she was in recharge and make sure no harm came to her.<p>

Megatron, on the other hand, was a different matter altogether. He would do everything he could to make sure that Optimus would leave Static alone, that Optimus would stop acting protector and leave Static in the open by herself. Whenever Optimus was in recharge as well as Static, Megatron would sneak up and try to hurt Static or Optimus to render the other one useless when he attacked. He would also deliberately knock down Static's building block towers and upset her so that Optimus would try to fight him; instead, Optimus helped to rebuild them better than before. No one from both the Ark and the Nemesis could understand why Megatron behaved in such a way. He had never acted like this before, not even as an adult.

"Maybe its sibling jealousy?" suggested Wheeljack as he waited in Ratchet's Medbay after blowing his arm off… _again_.

"What's that?" queried Bluestreak; he had helped Wheeljack into the Medbay having been the only one close enough to him to help.

"Sibling jealousy is when, in this case, Megatron is jealous of Optimus liking Static more than him and is doing everything in his diminutive power to break up that special relationship between the two. So far, he is thankfully failing to do so. In fact, he isn't even making a scratch." Explained Ratchet between welding Wheeljack's arm joints.

"Ohhhh, that makes more sense." Replied Bluestreak. A scream echoed through the halls just as Ratchet was on the final joint, causing him to slip in his work.

"OWWW!" yelled Wheeljack in pain, quickly snatching his arm back. Ratchet and Bluestreak, however, ran to the door and looked down the corridors to find the source of the scream.

"Stay here!" ordered Ratchet as he darted down the halls, towards the Rec. Room.

* * *

><p>The Rec. Room was in pandemonium, or, at least, the playpen was. But it wasn't a fight that caused the scream. It wasn't even a little scrap over some toys. Megatron was sat on Optimus who had a heated Energon dagger embedded into one of his antennae and he was screaming into the floor as Megatron's foot pressed his helm into said floor. Static was crying and clutching her antennae too as though she was going through the same treatment Megatron gave Optimus whilst sat on Megatron's lap. Ratchet was horrified. He was literally rooted the spot with complete horror as he stared at the sight that lay before him.<p>

"MEGATRON!" roared Starscream in fury and shock as he ran into the room having heard Optimus' scream. "WHAT IN THE PIT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The rest of the Ark and Nemesis' crews spilled into the Rec. Room and soon crowded the doors and were uneasy at the scene that confronted them.

Energon trickled down the side of Optimus' helm from his bleeding antennae and pooled around him like a moat around a castle. When Static saw her brother's Energon spilling onto the floor, she screamed loud enough for Megatron to let go to cover his audios; Static jumped off her half-brother's lap and kneeled beside Optimus as Ratchet and Starscream carefully picked their way over to the broken family. It was like a scene from a mild horror film. Where Megatron had got the Energon dagger from, no one could say but one thing was for sure, Megatron could never have gotten to it by himself.

Just as Ratchet and Starscream reached them, Megatron glared daggers at the two mechs and it was the kind of glare that Starscream knew only too well.

"Ratchet, I suggest that you. Stand. Perfectly. Still." Ratchet gave the Seeker a quizzical look as if to say 'Are you mad?'

"He Is Correct Ratchet," spoke up Soundwave from behind Ironhide. "Lord Megatron Only Gives Starscream That Look And It Simply Means That If Anyone Comes Any Closer, He WILL Shoot You." A deadly silence fell over the somewhat mesmerized Cybertronians.

"Yeah, we've all seen it too many times to know what happens next!" Skywarp put in and many of the other Decepticons murmured and nodded their agreement. At that point, the two armies split into two, Decepticons on one side and Autobots on the other, all glaring at each other with an immense amount of palpable tension, hate and anger. Ratchet and Starscream were unnerved by this as were, surprisingly, the Minibots and Cassetticons as the two sub-groups broke away.

"Are you sure that there isn't any form of virus in your processors? If we leave them, more harm will come to Optimus or Static! And I will not be held responsible for it! I also want the pit-spawned glitch-headed fragger to own up immediately for giving Megatron that heated dagger!" as Ratchet said this he took a large step forward, closer towards the three Sparklings. What happened next happened so fast the crowd of Bots and Cons barely saw it and neither did Ratchet.

A section quickly transformed and Megatron's infamous cannon sprang out and fired at Ratchet, exactly on the medic's shoulder plating, throwing backwards at the sheer force of the impact. When the smoke cleared Ratchet was slumped against the wall and, as Perceptor examined him, slipped into stasis lock and all hopes of keeping peace among the bristling ranks disappeared over the horizon. Bye bye peace!


	9. It's Not Even The Eye Of The Storm

Static

Chapter Nine

Evil glee flared to life across Megatron's face and optics. He grinned and raised his arm again, to fire on the dumbfounded armies. Pink-purple fire flew across the room and caught a few Autobots and Decepticons in the chassis, knocking them down but not out.

"Autobots! Decepticons! Retreat and scatter!" yelled Ironhide as he and Motormaster stooped to pick up the stasis-locked CMO. The Cybertronians didn't need telling twice. They scattered and ran for their lives. Mirage managed to run forward and scoop up Optimus before Megatron hit him with is cannon.

"'Bee! Take Optimus!" yelled Mirage as he went down. Bumblebee ran forward to his fellow Special Ops member and grabbed Optimus, who was still crying, and ran for the door. He looked back at his comrade but one look from Mirage told him that he needed to get Optimus to safety and not worry about him. And with that, Bumblebee ran.

* * *

><p>The partially wounded ran towards the Medbay to wait for the others. Energon flowed steadily from some and they tried desperately to stem the bleeding. Others were clutching their shoulders or chests or whatever may be injured as they waited for help to arrive. Hound and Mirage were among the wounded and were about to start makeshift repairs when Hound realised something.<p>

"Hey, guys?" the others just groaned in response. "Didn't Megatron and Optimus first come here?"

Another groan.

"And you're point is, Autobot?" snarled Hook as he tried to mend Scrapper whom was fast falling into stasis lock.

"Well, shouldn't we get out of here? Megatron obviously remembers how to fire his cannon so what if he remembers where the Medbay is?" Hound's voice increased in volume and was tainted with worry and fear. Everyone else exchanged looks of realisation. Suddenly, the door opened and everyone jumped, one bot screamed, thinking it was Megatron. It was Jazz.

"Y'all best get yer afts to Prowl's quarters now if y'all wanna live! Megatron's on his way here now!" Jazz said, he too looked frightened. Again, they didn't need telling twice. "Follow me!" and they all legged it down the corridors to the tactician's quarters, adrenalin pumping through their circuits.

"Who'd have thought we'd still be running from Megatron, even as a Sparkling?

* * *

><p>"Where are they? Jazz should be here with them by now!" Prowl said as he paced the room. Both armies were hiding out in a secret room that lead off from Prowl's main quarters.<p>

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

"What was that?" Bumblebee whimpered, he was worried for Static; the two bots had become very close friends and Bumblebee always feared for his friends.

"I'm no expert but I don't think Megatron would knock." Said Bluestreak in an all-too-calm voice.

"_Hey! Are ya gonna let us in or not?" _it was Jazz's muffled voice. Prowl hoisted himself up to the door and gently opened it.

"Mind the step, Jazz did you get the injured?" said Prowl

"Yeah but Scrapper is nearly out of energy according to Hook, we gotta get 'em in fast and patch 'em up quickly!" replied Jazz as he lowered himself into the secret room. He and Ironhide helped the injured mechs down and laid them next to Ratchet's "sleeping" chassis. Jazz then ducked back out and fetched a few of Ratchet's tools and a rationed supply of Energon cubes.

"Alright, great work Jazz" praised the Praxian tactician, "ok, listen up! We've only got a limited supply of these and they're gonna have to be rationed off! Those whose energy levels are critically low raise your hand" twelve hands went up. "Good, Jazz, Ironhide could please hand out one cube per bot for those who need it? Keep your hands up!" Prowl then turned to Wheeljack who was tinkering with an old communications system that hadn't been used since the wars. "Wheeljack, how are you doing? Any luck?"

The engineer shook his head. "Not much so far Prowl, I've been trying to link up with Teletraan One but to no avail. I can't even pinpoint Megatron's position!" Wheeljack hung his head in shame and defeat. Prowl patted him on the arm gently.

"I know you can do this Wheeljack but it doesn't matter if you can't ok? Bumblebee, Perceptor, how's Optimus doing?"

"He's doing fine Prowl but his Energon flow to his antennae cannot stabilise nor function properly without an automatic jumpstart motorisation device that was left in Ratchet's Medbay." Said Perceptor

"Say what?" Prowl didn't do too well when Perceptor went all "scientific" on him

"The antennae cannot be functioning properly without a jumpstart to stop him bleeding. The thing we need is in Ratchet's Medbay." Bumblebee simply explained. He cast a worried look at Optimus who was gazing up at him with azure blue optics.

'_He's just too innocent.'_ Thought Bumblebee, _' he doesn't deserve this either. It's not fair and I'll bet he doesn't even understand what's going on.'_ All of a sudden, an audio-splitting bang erupted from outside the room and the door that had concealed the Cybertronians for so long was blown clean off its hinges. Several Autobots were killed somehow in the blast and were left buried under a load of rubble. Megatron soon came into view and started towards Optimus, gun poised to kill him. It was just like it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>====== Optimus' POV ======<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Megatron! No STOP! I screamed at him. I was so terrified. I didn't understand what was going on. Most of my friends were dead and I was next! Megatron hovered above me and I could see his cannon warming up to fire; to destroy me. I could see no way of getting out of the situation and my shoulders slumped in defeat. This was the end, I had had no company with me as I died and now Static would grow up without a family. If Megatron kept her alive he would probably raise her as a Decepticon. I couldn't allow that but I couldn't get out of my current situation. I felt so guilty with myself; if I had allowed Megatron to come and play with Static and I, then maybe none of this would have happened. Perhaps if I hadn't gone and fought with Megatron the first day we met Static. Or if only I had thought more about what Megatron wanted instead of what Static and I wanted then maybe, just maybe, we'd be ok and I wouldn't be about to die fight now.<strong>

"**And now, you _die_, Optimus Prime!" Said Megatron, his voice so venomous that I couldn't help but wince at the tone of it.**

**He fired and everything went white.**


	10. Reality Glitched and Names Again

Static

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p><strong>====== Optimus' POV ======<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I awoke with a scream that echoed through the Ark like a bullet ricocheting of armour. I sat bolt upright only to be forced back down by several firm hands. The room around me was white but was slowly coming into contrast and soon, it looked familiar again. It was Ratchet's Medbay. The palms of my hands were cold but my forehead boiling. Then I realised something, I wasn't a Sparkling anymore and neither was Megatron. I twisted my head, again, only to have it forced back around upright. I should've heard lots of chatter going on around me, but I couldn't hear a thing. <strong>

**Ratchet then gently sat me up and looked at me with wide, concerned optics. His lip plates moved but no sound came from them. When the only thing Ratchet received from me was a blank look, his face creased with anxiety and concern. He then turned my helm and opened up the audio-receptor cover and flicked a switch or something; then he did the same on the other side.**

"**Optimus can you HEAR ME?" as sound gratefully rushed back into my audios, Ratchet's voice became louder and louder until it reached normal volume. When I turned my head and said "huh?" a wide grin broke across Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack's faceplates.**

"**What's so funny?" I demanded but with a hint of laughter in my voice too, "what happened?" Then Ratchet and the other two grew serious.**

"**After the explosion on the battlefield, you and Megatron were completely unconscious. In a quantum-lock stasis, for three weeks we tried to wake you up but to no avail until now.****"**

"**What about Megatron? What about Static? Are they all right? Where are they?" a ton of questions flooded my processor, each of them tumbling out of my vocaliser before I had a chance to stop myself.**

"**Hey, easy. Take it easy big guy, you were out for quite a while but don't worry. Static is fine and Megatron recovered a week ago and all the Decepticons are now back on the Nemesis. Megatron's in bed with a processor ache that's having adverse affects on him and his troops." Hushed Ratchet.**

"**But what about –" **

"**Static? She's fine but she's more docile than ever. Static was really worried about you and she couldn't recharge nor re-energise for days. But after you've had quality time with her I need Prowl to fill you in on anything that you've missed. Plus, you'll need to explain what was happening inside that head of yours during stasis."**

"**But where is she?" I desperately wanted to see my little darling sister; I had missed her so much during my weird stasis dream and I couldn't wait to hold her again and cuddle her and tell her it was going to be ok. Ratchet helped me up onto my pedes and we walked (stumbled in my case) to the Rec. Room where Static was sat beside Ironhide, who was fast falling into recharge.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What's with 'Hide?" I asked Ratchet.<strong>

"**Oh, he's fine. He's just been looking after Static all day and night today." Said Ratchet a tad bit dismissively, "anyway, I thought it was Static whom you came to see?" We gently walked over to my sister and I crouched down, Ratchet was stood behind me in case I passed out again. **

"**Hey, Static," I cooed, tickling her feet. As soon as I did, her face light up with joy and she bounced forwards, hugging my neck. I lifted her up and felt a surge of happiness and joy rush through our sibling spark-bond. I was surprised that she didn't start crying but what came next surprised me more so. **

"**Ra-Ra! Static was learning more names by the minute and it did my old spark good to see that she had remained strong during my coma-period, "I-hide! Bee-bee! Jas! 'Owl!" she yelled but one name she yelled louder than the rest. **

"**Op-a-muzz!" Static yelled into my audios and it was the most beautiful sound in the whole universe.**

"**She said my name!" I cried with amazement as tears filled my optics. But they weren't tears of despair or unhappiness; they were tears of complete and utter joy and a sense of greatness and I was proud to be a brother.**

* * *

><p>AN:

A huge thank you to all of my readers and reviewers who have stayed with Optimus and Static all the way through. sadly this is the end of _Static_ but if you all behave, i might write a sequel! IF i do write a sequel, please PM me if you have any ideas or beta me for ideas. A MASSIVE dinobot-size thank you to all but a Skyfire-size hug and thank you to the following reviewers:

Transformers' Baby  
>lilskystar<br>deziprincess88  
>CookiesRGood97<br>Invader-Emily  
>LetThereBePeace97<br>Stallout  
>ida-criss-wild<br>Phaedra39  
>Foxbear<br>and last but most certainly not least, my good friend AlexisOptimus who gave me a few ideas for this story!

Till Next Time! *bows politely*


End file.
